


pur(r)ification

by illinois_e



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soft Petplay, and a cat tail, apologizing in advance for, i mean it's soft when there are just cat ears isnt it?, i wrote this on a whim so might as well post it, well for everything i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illinois_e/pseuds/illinois_e
Summary: Jongin wants a cat. Sehun buys a kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute.





	pur(r)ification

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY i dont know what im doing. the summary is a prompt i saw at dolleye and i had to do it, but i had to do it KINKY. dont ask me why (or better, dont ask me anything)  
> also thanks andie for proofreading this and not leaving me alone in this world of animal-related kinks  
> ps: dont ask about the title either  
> pps: i know jongin is a dog person but let's believe he's an all-pets person okay

Sehun really should've seen it coming.

It wouldn't be the first time in the week, no. On the last Monday he had forgot the new path he had found and they had to walk by the old one, where _it_ inevitably happened. This time he hadn't forget it, but Jongin was set in having a cup of bubble tea for no reason at all—for God's sake, he didn't even like bubble tea. He only drank it when Sehun asked him. Nicely.

And the bubble tea parlor was, of course, right beside the damn thing Sehun wanted to avoid.

The pet shop.

The fucking pet shop with its infuriating _pets_.

“Oh, he's so cute! Sehun, look!” Jongin’s palm was splayed against the glass of the shop's windows, where an all white cat played with a ball of red wool. Sehun knew it would be a little cliche to say that Jongin’s eyes shone while he watched the cat doing cat-like things, but they really did. “Can we take him home?”

Sehun sighed. It would be close to the tenth time in this week he answered that question.

“No. You know there are _rules_ in the building, our flat is too small and besides, none of us has enough time to take care of a cat.”

“But cats can take care of themselves! I read about it on the internet.” The cat raised its paw and aligned it with Jongin’s hand through the glass. “Look! He wants to be adopted! He knows I'm the right owner for him, don't you, kitty?”

The cat meowed. Not that they could hear from the outside.

“Come on, let's go inside.” Jongin took him by the hand, and Sehun almost gave in (again) and let himself be dragged to the middle of bags of dogs food.

There didn't seem to be an end to Jongin’s wish of getting a pet, and Sehun wouldn't mind, really, if he wasn't the one who would have to deal with his boyfriend pouting when they got home, pet-less as the day they began living together in the college.

“Jongin, you're just going to make yourself sad again. Let's go home,” Sehun said, and he didn't move when Jongin pulled him. “And this cat is not even for adoption, it's for buying. You're just going to make yourself sad again.”

Jongin knew he was right. They both knew. Still, he couldn't stop looking at the cat, at its soft white fur that would feel _so nice_ to stroke, with its pink tongue coming every now and then to lick its nose, and its dark blue eyes that looked at the wool with a mixture of fear and fascination.

“Fine,” he said, defeated. “You’re right.”

And most of the time Sehun would brag about it, say _like hell i am_ or something similar, and smile that smug smile of his. This time, however, he desperately — although he didn’t let Jongin know how desperately — wanted to be wrong. He wanted to make the long walk to their dorms with the white cat in his arms, and then hide it somewhere in their room, hoping that no one would notice the long, white threads that suddenly began to appear everywhere. Better yet, he wanted Jongin to carry the cat, to snuggle it against his pink sweater—he wanted him to be smiling while scrunching his nose, wondering what story they would need to come up with to cover their asses; as in theirs and the cat’s.

But he couldn't. And Sehun may be kind of a punk with his ripped jacket, eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and cell phone full of dark (sad) music, but he doesn't want to be kicked out of his flat because of a cat. Even if it's the cat his soft and lovable lovable _lovable_ boyfriend wants.

“Let's go,” he linked his fingers with Jongin, guiding him away from the petshop. In its window, the cat looked sadly at them, as if he had hoped they would take him away from its glass cage. “After all, you said you wanted bubble tea and now _I_ want bubble tea too, which is your fault for bringing it up.”

“You talk like you don't want bubble tea all the damn time.”

Sehun gasped. “I don't! I want _you_ all the damn time. Bubble tea is just something to keep me happy when you're not paying attention to me.

“But I pay attention to you all the time!” They sat in their regular spot close to the front windows, and the waitress came up to get their also regular order: strawberry bubble tea for Jongin, chocolate for Sehun. “I swear, I pay more attention to you then I payed to my three dogs. Combined.”

“Is that so?” Sehun asked, nudging Jongin’s foot under the table. He didn't look a little bit curious—if much, he looked a little too smug for Jongin’s tastes. “Then why do you want to trade me for a cat?”

“Oh, just shut up. You're ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes and took a sip of the bubble tea that had just arrived, like he couldn't stand another minute of hearing Sehun’s nonsense. “Utterly and absolutely ridiculous.”

“Well, I'm better than a cat any day,” Sehun retorted, winking.

“Yeah.” Jongin smiled at him; that small, sincere smile Sehun loved to see. “I guess you are.”

 

* * *

 

It was a bad idea. He knew it—from the moment he had first thought about it, and during the whole _making the bad idea happen_ process, to it finally happening. He knew it was a terrible, _terrible_ idea, but he went ahead with it because he was a little bit stupid, and a little bit more in love.

So there Sehun was, in their double bed, looking at the bedside clock. 6PM. Jongin would arrive soon; he always got home between 6PM and 6:10PM, and Sehun knew it because he got home at 5PM himself, not because he was some freak who knew his boyfriend routine. He wasn’t. And he totally didn’t use that knowledge to plan whatever he was doing in that moment.

Sehun shifted in the bed, trying to get a glimpse at the window and maybe see Jongin coming to their building, and felt the plug shift inside him, too close to his prostate to be considered comfortable. It was a nice plug, small but large enough to make him feel pleasantly warm, and not enough to make him want to touch himself—or at least, not before Jongin came home. It was a nice plug. A very, very nice plug.

It also had a 10 inches long, white and pink cat’s tail attached to it’s end.

Now, someone may think _what a terrible idea!_ and Sehun would agree wholeheartedly, even if the tail’s fur tickled the insides of his thigh in a way that wasn’t near bad. The tip of the tail was colored a soft, pastel pink, just like Jongin liked. Sehun asked for it specifically.

He also asked for soft, pastel pink in his cat ears.

White and pink cat ears in a headband atop of his head and a white and pink tail plugged to his butt, cold metal stretching his rim—and it was 6:03PM and Jongin wasn’t home yet and it was a really, really bad idea. A really bad idea, and that was why his cock was fully erect, dripping precum every time Sehun not so slightly grinded against the mattress to relieve some of the pressure.

He would not jerk himself off while wearing a cat costume consisting only of ears and tail. He would _not_ , because he didn’t like these kinds of things. Goddamn, he wasn’t into pet play! Sehun liked to wear skirts, really short skirts, and panties sometimes, and he also liked to use a little of lipstick now and then—not too much, because it was a pain in the ass to take the thing off, almost like it knew it was so beautiful on his lips that it just didn’t want to go away. He liked being blindfolded and tied up, he liked to wander around with a plug inside his ass and he liked a tiny bit of spanking. Sehun did not like pet play.

Not that Sehun thought there was something wrong with pet play—he just didn’t like it. The same he didn’t like cock rings, or nipple clamps, or being gagged up. It simply didn’t cater to his tastes, and that was fine, right? You can’t like _everything_.

But then, he was enjoying himself so much for someone who didn’t like it, if enjoying himself meant that he was getting so pent up with desire that he let his pinky slip under the crown of his cock, just quick enough to make him shudder and lean more against the pillows. Sehun opened his legs and arranged himself so that he was sitting on the tail, and his balls rested upon soft — white and pink — synthetic fur.

It was 6:05PM. He would wait until 6:10PM and then, if Jongin still wasn’t home he would go to hell with it and jerk off. And later, _maybe_ , he would lick himself clean, like a good cat would do.

The clock showed 6:08PM when Sehun heard the front door opening. He silently thanked God for the fact that Jongin always showered in the dance studio before coming home, even if he didn’t think he should thank God with a buttplug up in his ass.

The footsteps were getting closer to the room, and Sehun tried to stay calm, to stay _collected_ , but what if Jongin didn't like it? What if he laughed at Sehun, what if he thought this terrible idea was truly a terrible idea? The only thing that made Sehun keep going was hoping that it was something Jongin would like—or love, maybe, but definitely like. He hadn't give a thought about what to do if the reality was the contrary.

But well, it was too late to panic now; and he couldn't run away, not with the damn tail, anyway.

“Sehun, what are you—” Jongin opened the door without knocking, which was totally normal, since it was his room too. Sehun really wished he had knocked. It would give him a warning, at least. “Oh.”

With his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and wearing an oversized yellow sweater of Sehun, Jongin looked too cute for that scenario. Sehun had a sudden surge to coo at his boyfriend, and then he remembered he was dressed like a cat and that his cock was very much hard against his belly, and the surge to coo was replaced by one to whine. Loudly.

“Yeah, _oh_.” Sehun closed his legs and brought them close to his chest, in his typical _I regret everything_ position. “Can you, like, do something? I'm dying of shame and you standing like this doesn't help.”

That seemed to make Jongin wake up, and he crossed the way to the bed in three quick strides—an amazing feat, if Sehun might say so. “It’s just… You know. _Wow_.” His hands traced the back of Sehun’s thigh, feeling the hairs stand up in his path. “You’re hot. I mean, really hot.”

Sehun laughed nervously. “You think so? That’s good. Not that I didn’t think it was hot, like, _I_ am hot. But I guess I was a little… How can I say it? Insecure.”

“Sehun, look at me.” Jongin lifted his chin with one finger, while his other hand grabbed the flesh of his thigh in a possessive grip. Their mouths were almost touching. “Cat ears suit you really well.”

The kiss started fine, but soon it was all too messy. Sehun’s tongue slipped inside Jongin’s mouth, and he fisted the yellow sweater with his fingers, wanting nothing more than hump against, just to feel the friction. Jongin sucked hard on his bottom lip while his hand trailed over Sehun’s torso, twisting his nipple between his fingers before going lower. He expertly avoided Sehun’s cock, and soon there was no skin beneath his palm, but fur.

“God. Is this…” He closed his hand around the tail and tugged, hearing Sehun’s loud moan right after.

“Yeah, it’s a fucking butt plug. Jesus, can you just…” He let his legs fall open on Jongin’s side, trapping him between them. “It’s just that I’m really, _really_ hard right now and if you don’t do something soon I might come just from the kissing and I don’t want that.”

“Okay.” Jongin distanced himself from him and took his sweater and shirt off together in one quick motion, leaving Sehun free to ogle about the expanse of his well-defined torso, shaped by years of dance and some months at the local gym. “Do you think you can come untouched?”

Sehun whined. That was answer enough.

“Good, good. Lay on your stomach then and be a good kitty for me, will you?”

Sehun did as he was told—cheeks on fire after being called kitty. In that position, he could move his hips slowly, making the friction of the sheets feel like heaven against his neglected cock. He felt the tail sway behind him, tickling his legs every time he moved.

“You should see yourself,” Jongin said, a little bit breathless. His hands kneaded the supple flesh of Sehun’s ass before parting it to see where the plug disappeared inside him. “Forget what I said before, _this_ is hot as fuck.” He traced around Sehun’s entrance with his finger, feeling as he fluttered around the toy. Jongin held it by the base and pulled it out until the middle, leaving Sehun rim stretched open by the widest part of the plug.

Sehun trembled under his hand, torn between grinding down, which would relieve some of the pressure on his cock but would make the plug slip out of him, and staying in place to show Jongin that yes, he could be a good cat to him. A good _kitty_.

He whined when the toy was taken out, leaving him empty. He heard as Jongin sucked in a short breath behind him, watching as Sehun’s hole quivered in the cold air, and the next thing he knew was a puff of warm breath over his entrance, accompanied by the wetness of a tongue.

He buried his head under the pillows so that the neighbours wouldn’t have anything to complain about, but it was impossible to keep quiet while his boyfriend did a throughout job of licking his ass. Jongin circled Sehun’s rim with his tongue, almost going in—and then, in the middle of it, he changed strategy and rested his tongue flat against Sehun’s entrance, licking every bit of it. He interchanged the two without any pattern, and Sehun was left a mess, quiet whimpers escaping his mouth every time Jongin’s tongue went in, coming out just as quickly.

“Fuck,” Sehun asked, raising his hips off the bed so Jongin would get the clue. He couldn’t ask him, couldn’t string the words in understandable sentences, not in that state. “Fuck me, Jongin.”

“What do I said about being a good kitty?” Jongin’s tongue wasn’t on his ass anymore, and Sehun regretted opening his mouth. “Say _please._ ”

“ _Please_ , fuck me.”

“Let me think about it.” Jongin hummed, and brought his two lubed fingers to Sehun’s rim, touching him but not quite. “Well… No.”

The fingers went in without warning, quickly finding Sehun’s prostate after years of experience, and just like that Sehun spilled himself in the sheets with a long grunt—his whole body trembling from coming untouched while Jongin held him in place with one hand on his hip, toes curled and mind swimming in gentle waves until there was nothing but the goosebumps rising up his arms.

It was a few minutes before he felt composed enough to roll over and face Jongin, whose hard cock had been sticking against his thigh ever since he laid down. Something hard poked his head when he did that, and he ran his hands through his hair to find the offender—properly known as a pair of cat-ear headband. He took it off.

“Hey there, you can’t be a kitty without the ears, you know.” Jongin grabbed the headband before Sehun could throw them under the bed or in some other place he would be to lazy to search. “And I still haven’t got to fuck my kitty— God, that sounded way better in my head.”

Sehun cackled, almost hitting Jongin when one of his arms flailed. “Just put the thing in my hair and fuck me, you moron.”

“Gladly.”

And that was how Sehun found himself sitting on Jongin’s lap, with his cat ears in place and his cock hard again after a few flicks of Jongin’s wrist. He lubed Jongin’s cock, just to be safe, touching him as little as he could, and aligned it with his entrance before moving down, with no hurry, until he bottomed out.

“Aren’t you going to meow for me or something?” Jongin said, smirking as he held Sehun by the hips. But Sehun knew him, and it was obvious by the strain in his speak that he was just talking to distract himself.

“You wish,” he whispered, and started to ride Jongin in a slow rhythm, taking pleasure in the way Jongin’s mouth hang open, and how his fingers twitched—which, he knew, was a sign that Jongin wanted to hold him tightly and just fuck him hard enough to make him feel dizzy.

“What I wish is to fuck you with the tail on. You would like that, wouldn’t you? To have the plug _and_ my fat cock inside your tight ass?” Jongin flexed his legs and planted both feet on the mattress, raising his hips so that he could follow Sehun with thrusts of his own.

The stretch of his cock felt delicious already—Sehun could only imagine with the plug inside him, Jongin’s cock slipping alongside it, hidden by the tail, splitting him open. He shuddered, imagining how he cold metal of the toy would feel together with the hotness radiating from Jongin, both of them moving inside him. Sehun grinded his hips down harder, picking up the pace. It would be good.

It would be _so_ good.

Jongin grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. One of his hands moved up, threading itself on Sehun’s hair until it could feel the cat ears with the tips; the other held his boyfriend in place so that he could thrust deeper inside him, feeling his body tremble whenever he brushed his prostate on the way.

Sehun raked his nails down his chest and hissed. “Come for me, Jongin,” he said, and Jongin did, throwing his head back against the pillows. His body tensed and relaxed under Sehun while he came inside him, and before his mind became fuzzy, Jongin took Sehun’s cock in his hand and jerked him off messily, bringing him to his peak for the second time.

They lied like that for awhile, shivering with the aftershocks of their orgasms. Jongin’s cock felt good still inside of Sehun, even as his own come started to drip down over himself. He carded his hands through Sehun’s hair, gently where before he had been rough, stroking the faux fur of the ears.

“Are you sleeping?”

“As if I could sleep with your cock still in my ass.” Jongin started to move his hips, but Sehun stopped him with a hand on his chest. “No, just… Kept it. Just a little while.”

Jongin chuckled a bit before giving Sehun’s earlobe a light nip. “You know I was serious about fucking you with the plug, right?”

“Yeah.” Sehun raised his head to look at him in the eyes, lips turned into a smirk. “One day you’ll come home and find me with the ears, the tail, _and_ a skirt, so you might prepare yourself first.”

“I can’t wait for it.”

“Don’t even get your hopes up for today. I already came two times, let me sleep.”

“Just put the tail again and I’ll take care of myself. I promise.”

“Fine.” Sehun rolled off Jongin and found the tail under the pillows. He coated the plug in a thin layer of lube before putting it in. Flexing his knees, he raised his ass up and swayed it, while moving his hand in a claw-like motion “ _Meow._ ”

“Okay… You’re better as a mute cat,” Jongin said, holding a laugh. Sehun didn’t have time to protest before his boyfriend was all over him, half-hard cock nestled between his ass cheeks, moving the tail, and consequently, the plug, every time he thrusted up.

And maybe — just  _maybe_ — this pet play thing wasn’t as bad as Sehun had thought.

 

* * *

 

(a week later sehun’s wearing the ears, the plug _and_ a skirt while jongin fucks him from behind, and god, double penetration is so much better than pet play, anytime)

**Author's Note:**

> kinkshame me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sekaix1ng)


End file.
